Violin
by SallyPejr
Summary: Violin accompany Sherlock and John throughout their life together ...
1. Night playing

_Rule no. 1 – English isn't my language so sorry for any mistake. If you find any, write me..._

* * *

><p>„When you asked me if I mind violin, I had no idea you will play at 3 AM." says John little bit angry at breakfast. Just a little bit bacause he's too tired for real anger.<p>

„You didn't ask when I play." says completly calm Sherlock who wears a coat and finally finds his scarf.

„At night, couldn't you at least choose more – less loud repertoire?"

„I have no idea what you have against Bach." Sherlock wrinkles his nose and goes away from flat.

John just rubs his face and continues with meal. There's no point deal with Sherlock's habits. John found it out during living with him and it lasts only few days.

In no hurry John finnishes his breakfast and goes to city. He wanna know what is Sherlock doing but last two days behaviour of the consulting detective is strange. Or stranger than usually. He's solving something but he said nothing about case and John doesn't want be pushy.

John dismisses his flatmate and his problems when he gets in cab. Now he must find a job, no deal with Sherlock.


	2. Christmas

Sherlock finnished carol and Mrs. Hudson enthusiastically applauded.

"That was great, Sherlock. Really great! "

"Thank you." Sherlock bows to her and nods slightly towards Lestrade, John and his girlfriend.

John looks at him and smiles before he refills Mrs. Hudson's and Greg's wine.

Sherlock turns his back on them to hide his violin. He hates the holidays, but Mrs. Hudson and John insisted that they will celebrate. Maybe it'll bothered him less if they didn't invite John's future ex and detective inspector.

But playing the violin lifted his mood. Mrs. Hudson is happy when he plays. And John, too, if it's not at two in the morning.

In the living room they hear a woman's moan and all but John and Sherlock stay in shock.

"What was that?" Asks Greg in surprise.

"Telephone." Says Sherlock briefly and pulls his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Sherlock's incoming sms sounds like this." Informs John surroundings. "How many messages it is now? Fifty-seven?"

"Congratulations to your calculations." Says Holmes and looks away from mobile screen. He goes to the fireplace, takes off the ledge a small package wrapped in red paper and disappears in his room.


	3. Requiem for the woman

John is in the kitchen washing dishes. Apart from the sad tones of violin and muffled clinks of plates is a deep silence in the house. Only living room decor suggests that there are still holidays; cheerful mood from the night before is forgotten.

Irene Adler is dead.

John saw her only once in life and he is sure that with Sherlock it's the same. And yet now famous detective is mourning, even though he would never admit it.

The woman did what no one else; she caught his attention and probably his heart too. The first person who he failed deduce from one view. The first person who beat him.

And now she's dead.

From morning Sherlock does nothing else than stands at the window and composes quiet sad melody.

John cleans the dishes. He stands in the doorway, watching Sherlock, who completely ignores him. He would like take Sherlock somewhere out, but it was clear to him that now detective wants to be alone. John just sighs, puts on a jacket and go out.


	4. First touch

Sherlock had never not recognize the right to privacy and he was willing to follow others or take their things as it suits him. But he cares about his stuff. Especially for those with which he has a positive relationship. To those actually belongs of only three things - human skull on the mantelpiece, his cell phone, which is always with him and violin.

The elegant cherry wood tool is Sherlock's most valuable property, not only for its monetary value, but for Sherlock's relationship to its. No one, not even Mrs. Hudson. nor Mycroft dare to touch it. John hates to admit it, but if the fire started in the apartment, Sherlock'll probably save first his violin before he recall he has roommate or landlady.

All this John knew when he stood over a violin laid on the table and stared at them. Even before he began living with Sherlock, John admired violinist and everything they could coax from their instruments. Sherlock is really the master in this and with the exception of playing in inhumane morning hours is John appreciative listener.

John carefully with tips of two fingers runs over one of the four strings.

"Do you like it?" Says Sherlock's voice behind him.

John winces, as if something burned him and quickly turns around.

Sherlock calm expression on his face as he hangs his coat and turns back to John.

"You do not play on it." Says Sherlock. Probably it should be the question, but it sounds like a statement.

"No We weren't very musical family. "John shakes his head.

"Do you want to play the violin?" This time it is the question. Sherlock goes to the table and picks up a violin and bow.

"I do not play anything. I don't know the half of notes. "

"That I can learn you." Sherlock says quietly as he intently stares at John. "Do you want to play the violin? I will not ask third times"

"Oh- I-" John stammers and slowly turning red. "Probably- Probably yes. I- I mean sure. Yeah. I'd like to know." He says finally.

"Good." Sherlock nods and hands the violin to completely surprised and red John. "We can begin."


	5. Teacher and student

Sherlock's long and thin fingers are for violin definitely better than John's. Also, the doctor's shoulder sometimes has difficulties when he plays for a too long time. Or rather, when he is trying play. Surprisingly for John learning to read from sheets was not a problem, but the Italian expressions above the stave says absolutely nothing to John.

Despite all the Sherlock's patient when John learned to play, John himself would have surrendered after a week, convinced that for music he definitely is not the right one, but Sherlock notes about cowards and runing away from the fight forced him to continue.

And finally, John began to make some progress, albeit small. And Italian in the end will surrender...somehow.


	6. First concert

John is facing the window and closed eyes he plays piece, which Sherlock teaches him a long time. He almost does not dare breathe for fear of making a mistake.

"If you weren't afraid it would be good." He says Sherlock, who is lying on the couch. "Technique good, almost no emotion. What do you think, Mrs. Hudson?"

John winces and turns to face the room.

"That was great, John." Says Mrs. Hudson. "I did'nt know you play."

"I'm learning." Mutters John completely red. Why the hell didn't Sherlock tell him that Mrs. Hudson came in? As if it's not enough, that he plays in front of him.

"You'd better get used to the audience." He says Sherlock and stands.

"What? What audience ?! "says cared John.

"Mrs. Hudson was wondering what's that creaking, so I told her that you're playing. She would like to listen to you. "Sherlock said, while he puts on a coat and ties a scarf." Of course, this modest request of our landlady will not be refuse, will it?. "Sherlock smiles and disappears behind the door.

"He is right, John." Mrs. Hudson nods his head and fold his arms across his chest. "I really want to listen to. Don't you want play something else?"

John still red with nervousness and embarrassment just sighs and nods.

"I play horribly, Mrs. Hudson. For this is Sherlock a lot better. "

"Oh, John. You may not be so much underestimated. What you played was beautiful. I really loved it. "Mrs. Hudson says with a smile and sits down in the chair.

"As you wish." John exhales and puts his violin under his chin. "You make me same nervous as Sherlock and you aren't even controling me. "John says before he starts playing from sheet music part.

- - o - -

Sherlock stands in front of the house and listen to soft music, which sounds from a flat on the first floor.

It was clear that Mrs. Hudson convinces John to play it. This time the playing is much better than what John played a while ago. When John plays, and he knows Sherlock is listening, he takes playing the violin as a test, not as a fun. So terribly trying not to make the mistake he plays as a robot and not as a human with feelings. And Sherlock knows that John has feelings. And this time they were reflected in the music that is playing by doctor.

Sherlock continued to stand against the wall of the house and with a slight smile he's listening to music.


	7. IOU

Sherlock puts a tray with carefully prepared tea on the coffee table in the living room - teapot with hot, strong tea, two cups, a bowl with sugar. Everything is set for; he has no choice but to wait for the guest. And guest will arrive.

Sherlock pulls out his violin from its case and gently caress shiny wood. He did not play long, which is astounding. But now John plays. Sure, hie playing still has a lot of mistakes and he doesn't play too complicated songs, but Sherlock loves listening to him. John is the only one in the world whom he allowed that interfered with his violin. What's more, he let him - no, convinced him to play them. That is unheard of. But John is a good student.

Sherlock puts his violin to his neck and pulls out a bow as well. With Bach could be waiting a little more pleasant. Face turned to the window he starts to play. He stops momentarily, when one stair cracks, but then he just continues playing.

Guest has arrived.


	8. Requiem for the detective

John walks into the apartment and looks around painfully familiar environment. For nearly a month he wasn't in the apartment. For nearly a month Sherlock Holmes is dead. John takes a deep breath and hold it. He persuaded Mrs Hudson, to let him go here alone. He believes that sooner or later he will cry here and he doesn't want Mrs. Hudson to see him.

Everything here, everything at he looks, everything is connected with Sherlock.

John slowly crosses the room to the window, where propped in the corner stands the violin case. John pulls it out, holds it in one hand and looks at them. The financial value this violinis unknows for him, but he knows that for Sherlock it was invaluable. And yet his brother just lets it lie here like all other Sherlock's things. Who knows what leads him to this behavior, but John didn't care about it. The whole Mycroft Holmes can go fuck himself.

John puts aside violin and starts messing with a pile of music sheets lying on a shelf in the library. Finally, he pulls out a few handwritten pages and smiles a little sadly at them. This is the only thing that he never even tried to play, but now is the time to fix it.

He has never been a good player on a violin and it's long when he last time practiced, but it doesn't matter. Nobody's here, who would checked him.

He wish here be one.

- - o - -

A homeless man who lay in front of 221B Baker Street long before John Watson got there, winces when first sad tones of the violin sound from the window of the house. He knows the melody. He knows it very well. With difficulties the homeless man sits and listens.

Originally he came here just to see John. He need to know how a month after that suicide doctor thrives. But he didn't think that John will start playing the violin. And not that he will play this song.

Homeless man sighs and bows more. Once he composed this in memory of the woman he thought she had died. Just a little sad memory and a bit of mourning. His way to cope with unexpected loss. But never before tones sounded so sad and affected like now

But this is not the right place for painful memories and guilty conscience towards grieving man. Homeless man struggled to rise to his feet. He leans on the fence, as if he was too drunk to stand up.

He listen to quiet sad tune played in memory of the one who composed it.


End file.
